


The Sting

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Introspection, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: [poem] Tony doesn't quite understand these new feelings, and needs a bit of help.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Sting

This is all new to me, and so  
You’ll have to help me out -

You know how it is when  
You get butterflies? Except  
You’re not supposed to get butterflies anymore,  
Not at this age. And you’re not supposed to  
Get distracted by things  
That don’t make sense, like magic or whatever  
You have under those robes. I mean  
…  
You know what I mean. We’ve both been through  
So much, and there’s so much to do,  
And it scares me to think  
There won’t be time enough -

Because we met late, because we can’t stay,  
Because we both have to be somewhere else.

Before I met you I did not know that  
I felt the pinpricks of the future on my skin  
Every minute of every day.

The sting only vanishes  
When you are near.

I need to understand  
How I react to you…  
But we just met, and there are  
So many other things  
To think about, so many things  
In our way -

I need to figure you out.  
I need to be with you until I do. And so,

Can you  
stop time  
for me?


End file.
